


The Doctor

by katychan666



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Shadowhunters (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Doctor has a new companion, M/M, Magnus and Alec are amused and prepared for a new adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It's Alec's day off when he and Magnus get a visit from a very interesting man - he travels around with a police phone box? Alec is very confused, but what he doesn't know that his day off is about to get a lot more adventorous.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> (Kind of) a sequel to [Visit from an old friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616659)   
> I am nervous to post this, but also excited... I hope you will all like it.  
> And I wanna thank my Love Shiorino for helping me <3  
> Thank you

“Now, Alexander, be a darling and bring me the dried wolfsbane?” asked Magnus patiently and Alec quickly nodded. The two of them were in Magnus’ office and were working on a potion for one of Magnus’ clients. Because Alec had a day off, he decided to keep his boyfriend company and he had a lot of fun learning about potions and how to brew them. Alec walked among Magnus’ storage and he then took in a deep breath, Magnus looking over at him and he smiled softly. He was going to allow Alexander to take all the time that he needed to pick out the right ingredient and his smile widened when he saw Alec reaching for the jar that was filled with dried wolfsbane plant and Alec happily turned around and pointed it to Magnus.

“This one, right?” asked Alec and Magnus gave him a little nod. Alec hurried over back to Magnus and he then undid the lid of the jar and then took in a deep breath. “How much of this do we need?” asked Alec and Magnus smiled again and then bit his lip. It was adorable how interested his boyfriend was into his work.

“Well, we need to be careful with it,” said Magnus. “Adding too much too soon into the potion can result in disaster,” said Magnus. “We don’t want to add too little either, or the potion won’t take its fullest effect,” he said and Alec was just listening and taking everything in. It was amazing how much Magnus knew about potion making, but then again he had years and years of experience. Still, it was amazing and Alec just smiled, Magnus cocking his head to the side. “What?” asked the warlock and Alec just shrugged.

“Nothing,” said Alec. “I think it’s just amazing how much you know about potion making,” said Alec and Magnus waved it off. “It’s true, I mean, if I were you I would be needing exact measurements. You do remember how my cooking goes, right?” asked Alec and Magnus just shrugged because Alexander did have a point. “But you just do it by heart and it’s just very amazing. I mean I could never,” he said and Magnus just laughed softly and shook his head.

“You’d do just fine,” said Magnus and Alec then gulped. “Now, do as I say, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec was on board, but was also concerned. Was Magnus sure about it? Because he told him that if the ingredient wasn’t placed into the potion at the right time in the right amounts that it would all end up in disaster? Alec didn’t know how much  _ disaster _ could there possibly be, but he didn't confident enough about it and he just bit his lip and then he shrugged.

“Are you really sure?” asked Alec. “Maybe you should do it, huh? I don’t want to cause a disaster happening in your office,” he said and Magnus just shook his head because he was very sure about it.  _ Alexander could do it, he just needed to believe in himself and all was going to turn out just fine.  _

“Angel, you worry too much,” said Magnus and Alec just took in a deep breath. “Your hands are shaking, come on, just settle down. As long as you add as much as I tell you, it’ll be all okay. I’ve brewed this potion so many times and it’s gonna be just fine,” said Magnus and Alec in the end just decided to listen to Magnus. He wanted to show off - maybe, just a little bit. He just hoped that luck and universe were going to be on his side. “So, I’ll be stirring and you’ll be adding it in,” he said, handing Alec a little wooden spoon. 

“Okay, but if your office ends up in flames, don't’ blame,” said Alec and Magnus kissed his cheek, giggling next to him.

“Oh, stop it,” said Magnus and Alec was holding in his breath as he watched Magnus stir the potion. “Now I need you to put about a quarter of that spoon-”

“How many grams is-”

“Alexander, we talked about this,” said Magnus and grinned again. “Just put a little bit on and I’ll tell you if it’s enough,” said Magnus and Alec nodded again, taking some of the crushed up dried up wolfsbane. “Yes. this is just perfect,” said Magnus and Alec huffed under his breath and he felt proud of himself.

“And now?”

“Just add it all into the potion,” said Magnus, stirring it along and Alec did as he was told, watching how the potion slowly changed its colour - now it was much darker and Alec was mesmerised because he caused that to happen. “That’s it, you’re doing amazing,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a little sheepish smile, their eyes meeting and then Alec glanced back at the potion.

“And now?”

“Will have to add more of it in a couple of minutes, yes,” said Magnus and Alec got ready. “Now you’ll have to put it in… about half of the spoon,” said Magnus and Alec felt a lot more confident and did as Magnus told him. 

“This much?” asked Alec.

“Yes,” said Magnus. “This time we will add it gradually,” said Magnus and Alec felt nervous again. Magnus noticed that and just waved it off. “All it is adding it it slowly, that’s all,” said Magnus and Alec held in his breath and then he nodded again. “Okay, now any minute now, let it start boiling and we will add it,” said Magnus, snapping his fingers and his magic managed to bring the potion back up to the boil and Alec was ready to start slowly pouring in the wolfsbane. And everything was going according to plan until there was a loud  _ bang _ being heard from the living room.

Not only a loud bang, but the floor was also shaking…  _ an earthquake?  _ Alec panicked and ended up dumping the entire spoon inside of the potion and among all of the chaos that was going on inside of the loft, the potion started bubbling up.  _ Shit, shit, shit, what did he do?!  _ Magnus was trying to understand what was going on, he couldn’t react fast enough - the potion ended up bubbling over and a minor explosion occurred inside of the cauldron. Nobody got hurt, but it was enough for the potion to end up blowing up all over Magnus and Alec - Alec’s hair was suddenly spiked up and both he and Magnus were blue.  _ Everything was blue.  _ Whole office was blue and Magnus shrieked.

But that wasn’t his main concern - what the fuck was happening?! Alec tried to think of it as an earthquake, but the shaking slowly stopped. Instead there were some very strange sounds coming from the living room in the another moment… the only way he could really explain them was  _ vworp, vworp, vworp, vworp, vworp and boom.  _ Oh, something definitely went boom. And then… silence. Were they under attack? Demons, again? But what kind of a demon made that sound? Alec took in a deep breath and quickly pulled out his Stele. He always had it with him, one could never be too sure.

“Alexander, wait-”

“Stay here, I got this,” said Alec, going into his protective mode and he slowly crept into the living room, going there on his tip toes and he was ready for a monster to jump him. A demon, or anything, but what he didn’t expect to see in the middle of Magnus’ living room was a police phone box? Oh, it definitely was there, standing proudly there, but it didn’t seem like it was in the best shape and…

… and police phone box?

But how? 

How did it get there? Alec narrowed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It crashed? Through the ceiling? Alec glanced up, but there was nothing to be seen and he then rubbed the back of his neck, creeping a bit closer and he then took in a deep breath. “Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus was already on his way. 

“What is it, darling?”

“Why is there a police phone box in the middle of your living room?” asked Alec - he wasn’t sure, maybe it was there before. Though he would notice it before, no? But who knew, maybe it was glamoured. “Magnus, this makes no sense,” commented Alec, feeling puzzled as ever and Magnus quickly started walking.

“There’s a what?”

“Blue phone box, Magnus this makes no sense, why do you need-”

“I-”

Alec was standing closer to it, expecting it. Oh, it was quite strange indeed, tapping on it. It definitely seemed  _ real _ , but it made no sense and as he knocked again, the phone box knocked back. It knocked back and Alec quickly jumped back, taking in a deep breath and he slowly leaned closer. Oh, something or someone was inside of it, was it? Alec leaned even closer to it and then shook his head. It was very, very strange. 

Magnus finally showed up in the living room and then a little smile spread across his face - as soon as Alec mentioned there being a police box being in his living room, he was shocked, but also happy and he clasped his hands together. Oh, it’s been such a long time. It was definitely a long time since he had last seen it and Alec quickly approached him because he was very confused. Magnus didn’t seem as confused as he was, so he knew what was going on? He had to and Alec just shook his head.

“Explain,” said Alec and Magnus took in a deep breath.

“Well, you see, this isn’t just any phone box, but it’s-” started explaining Magnus, but then there was a bang heard from the phone box and Alec arched a brow - there was that knocking again. Someone was in there! A demon maybe? The banging got louder and the door suddenly flew open, Alec quickly aiming his seraph blade at the phone box and he stepped in front of Magnus. It was okay, he got this, he was going to protect Magnus. He was a  _ Shadowhunter!  _ After all. “Darling, there’s really no need to-”

“Blimey,” said a voice coming from the phone box and Alec took in a deep breath and then nodded. It was okay, it was okay. He didn’t feel scared at all. “Finally a landing, finally, this is all your fault,” continued the voice and they definitely weren’t happy about the situation. “I hope you know that,” he carried on and then stepped through the door. He was wearing a long brown coat and he was tall, slim and quite easy on the eyes. Alec took a closer look and he realised that he was  _ very _ easy on the eyes, blinking a few times. He looked like a cute dishevelled sparrow.

Alec shook his head. It could still be a demon. A demon travelling in a… police phone box. Who knew, maybe demons these days upgraded! “How did you get here? The wards are up, how did you go through them?” asked Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“Wards don’t work against-”

“Identify yourself,” said Alec and the man finally glanced up over at him and he then looked around the place.

“Ah,” he said and Alec narrowed his eyes. “Yes, hello,” he said, smiled and waved. “I’m the Doctor,” he said happily, introducing himself and Alec cocked his head to the side and finally lowered his blade. He was too confused and he looked at Magnus.

“A doctor?” asked Alec.

“Not a doctor,  _ the _ Doctor,” said Magnus and finally walked past Alec, glancing over at the brown-haired man, who was still trying to figure out where he landed and as soon as he looked over at Magnus, a bright smile spread over his face. So, it was safe to say that Magnus and… doctor knew each other? Also, what was he a doctor of? He didn’t look like a normal doctor. Alec put on his thinking face, while Magnus didn’t hesitate to walk over to the  _ doctor _ and Alec just clasped his hands together and watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes. 

It’s been a while since Magnus saw the doctor; he only met him once, a long time ago. It happened over a century ago and the Doctor that he saw at the time wore a different face at the time, but this was definitely him and Magnus chuckled happily. He definitely looked a lot different.  _ Younger _ , if anything and he then took in a deep breath. The other was looking at him for a little while, trying to place him in his memory. He knew that they’ve met and it took him a little while, but he did remember in the end and he smiled again. “Magnus Bane,” he said happily, pointing at him.

“Indeed,” said Magnus. “It’s been a while,” said Magnus and then pressed his lips together. They’ve met when he was still living in London. Ah, those were some quite interesting times and he just placed his hands on top of his sides, looking up and down.

“I’ve worn a few different faces since we’ve last met,” commented the Doctor and Alec was just standing there, trying to figure out what was going on, but nothing made sense anymore. There was an earthquake, then a strange hot man stepped out of the police box that happened to suddenly appear in the middle of Magnus’ living room and he was just…  _ so confused.  _ “It’s good to see you again,” said the Doctor.

“You’ve gotten younger,” said Magnus cheekily.

“And you’ve gotten… blue,” he commented in the end and Magnus glanced up and down himself and nodded. Ah, yes, the mess of the potion. 

“Sorry about the mess,” said Magnus, snapping his fingers and he cleaned up himself and Alec in a blink of an eye. Doctor perked up and he hummed.

“I could use this,” commented Doctor and Magnus rolled his eyes in a very fond manner.

“Being a Time Lord with a time machine isn’t enough?” asked Magnus and he then laughed and then he took in a deep breath and bit his lip. This was such a sudden, but good surprise and he shook his head. What made the Doctor slip into their time and dimension? Usually if the Doctor was there meant that the world was in danger and he really didn’t want to be saving the world… again.

Just for that day - it was Alec’s day off. 

“What brings you here? Please don’t tell me the world’s in danger… again,” whined Magnus and the Doctor glanced back at TARDIS and just shook his head.

“I am terribly sorry for that,” said the Doctor and then shook his head. “I had to make an emergency landing.  _ Someone _ wanted to steer the TARDIS and here we are,” said the Doctor and rolled his eyes. Magnus perked up - he had a new companion? Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but Alec finally gathered his courage and he spoke up.

“I’m sorry, but what kind of a doctor are you again?” asked Alec, looking up and down. “You don’t look like one,” he said and Magnus chuckled. Oh, he could just imagine how confused his boyfriend was - he was as well when he first met the Doctor and he looked back at the phone box. “And how did you get the phone box inside of here? Did he portal in, are you a warlock too?”

“He’s a Time Lord, Alexander,” explained Magnus.

“A what?”

“The Time Lord indeed,” said the Doctor. “And that beauty right there is my TARDIS,” he said, carrying on about the TARDIS and Alec was just nodding along as he was trying to follow what was being said, but he didn’t really understand much of what was said. Magnus said it was a time machine, so that was probably what he was telling him. Excitable that one though, huh? 

Okay. A Time Lord. 

From different planet. 

Gallifrey. Or something. It was a lot to try to follow and Alec just took in a deep breath.

“So, why does a Time Lord need us?” asked Alec slowly and Magnus shrugged.

“Beats me, usually the world’s in trouble when he comes,” said Magnus.

“What? Oh, no, it’s my day off,” whined Alec and Magnus chuckled. The Doctor quickly shook his head.

“No, no, no danger, just a very foolish choice I decided to make when I allowed-”

“Hello, guys, missed me?” asked a voice that wasn’t only known to Magnus, but to Alec as well and they both looked towards TARDIS, Alec’s jaw hitting the floor and Magnus’ eyes widened.  _ No way.  _ There he was, Captain Jack Harkness in flesh and this time just a few months passed really since he had last seen Jack. At the time he needed help with his spaceship and he just rubbed the back of his neck. Jack Harkness was Doctor’s new companion?

“Jack Harkness?” asked Alec and he looked at Magnus, who blinked a few times.

“Jack’s your new companion?” asked Magnus and Doctor quickly shook his head. Jack, on the other hand, nodded. Happily and excitedly.

“Not a companion.”

“Why so shy?” asked Jack and happily stepped over to the others and happily took in a deep breath. He wrapped an arm around Doctor and pulled him closer, the other rolling his eyes and Magnus snorted. Alec could relate to the Doctor at the moment, the guy was very flirty and despite him being hot- “Yes, I’m the new companion,” said Jack happily and waggled his eyebrows. 

“I thought we had an understanding - I’m just giving you a lift,” said the Doctor and Magnus arched his brow.

“Details, details,” said Jack, waving it off. “ _ We _ are travelling together, so by definition-”

“There is no  _ we _ ,” said the Doctor, quickly interrupting Jack. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought that the two of them bickered like an old married couple. Jack pouted and then took in a deep breath. The Doctor stepped away from him, removed his arm and went to check up on his TARDIS. 

“Jack, why are you bothering the Doctor?” asked Magnus and folded his arms on top of his chest and Jack rolled his eyes.

“I’m not bothering him,” said Jack happily. 

“Well, he surely doesn’t seem to pleased.”

“That’s just how he shows his affection. It’s  _ our _ thing,” he said and the Doctor scowled at him.

“There’s no… you know what, forget it.”

Jack blew him a kiss from across the room and in the end he decided to just keep on checking up his precious TARDIS without giving Jack any special attention - he knew that silent treatment worked best with Jack. Any other things just motivated Jack furthermore and while he was fixing things that Jack broke with his so-called amazing sense of direction, Alec was slowly coming closer to him because he was quite interested in the whole thing.

Alec noticed some lights coming from inside of the thing that the man called a TARDIS and he took a little peek inside - what he saw surprised him. It was  _ marvelous!  _ He wanted to see more of it, but when the Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS, Alec quickly pretended that he wasn’t spying on him. But much to his surprise (and Alec), the Doctor invited Alec to come and see what was inside of his magical box and Alec was completely in awe. He pretended that he was  _ helping  _ the Doctor, but all in all, he was just looking around. There were so many things around there!

The thing was - ever since Jack Harkness visited and Alec knew that there were other world out there, he was very interested. He was interested in seeing what else was out there. Magnus didn’t really know much, but he wasn’t opposed to learning more. All in all, Magnus was always up for a new adventure as was Alec. Oh, Alec was so itching to ask the Doctor if he could get a little glimpse in what all was out there, but he didn’t want to seem too rude or greedy for attention.

While Alec was in there with the Doctor, Magnus was out drinking with Jack, just reminiscing about the old days. It was good to catch up with Jack; he didn’t stick much longer after the last visit. After his spaceship got fixed, he went off to another adventure just like Magnus expected it to go down, but it was good that he was back… again. Kind of a coincidence that Jack ended up crashing the TARDIS right in the middle of his living room… no? Knowing Jack, it wasn’t a coincidence at all. But it was good to see his old friend again.

About half an hour later or so, the TARDIS seemed to be back together and Alec came back from inside of it a changed man. The Doctor had so many magical things in there and Alec was just asking so many questions, the Doctor more than happy to answer all of them and Jack just clasped his hands together. “Aren’t they adorable?” he asked and Magnus snorted, emptied his glass and then stood up, walking over to Alec, who was just so excited. Indeed, he was so adorable!

“Oh, don’t start,” whined the Doctor and Alec snorted.

“I didn’t do anything,” said Jack innocently, but knowing him… his intentions were anything  _ but _ innocent, weren’t they?

“Right. I managed to fix the things that  _ you _ broke,” said the Doctor and Alec was laughing there next to him.

“Oh, I like him,” commented Alec and Magnus then glanced upon his old friends and then bit his lip.

Kind of a shame. So soon. “Are you sure you can’t stick around longer this time?” asked Magnus. 

“You could always join us for an adventure,” said Jack quickly and waggled his eyebrow. Alec perked up and glanced at Magnus, who was also itching to say  _ yes.  _ The Doctor glanced at Jack and he finally got it - this is why he landed the TARDIS  _ there,  _ didn’t he? Oh, as always, he was- 

“Oh, can we really?” asked Alec quickly and glanced at the Doctor, who looked at Magnus and then back at Jack. “It’s my day off and I wanna do something exciting. Nothing seems more exciting than to see other worlds and dimensions and… stuff, right?” asked Alec happily and Jack nodded. And if he went by that logic - it was a time machine, so he could deliver them back on time if they were out enjoying themselves for more than just a day. Oh, it was perfect. Magnus was on board as well and in the end… the Doctor could always use some company. Travelling alone was.... he was lonely, he needed company. 

That was why he decided to give Jack that lift.

That was why he was more than happy to take Magnus and Alec with them as well. To show them the wonders that other worlds had to offer. To spread the joy and wonder into the heart of others - that always brought joy to him. Spreading happiness and joy filled the hole in his heart.

Jack’s eyes lit up when he stepped into the TARDIS - he was in the company of not only one, but three handsome men.  _ It was heaven, he was going to enjoy this trip, wherever it was going to take them. _

Magnus and Alec were ready to go on a adventure that they were never going to forget.

  
  



End file.
